Kiss 'n' No Tell
by SnoopGirl69
Summary: Temperance Brennan gets sunburn & Seeley Booth helps her take care of it.


**Kiss 'n' No Tell**

"Booth, this is too kind. But I can't go," Tempe said as she handed the envelope back to him.

"Oh. I thought it would be nice to get away for a week from all this." He gestured towards the snow lined window ledge. His head then hung low as his fingers smoothed the flap of the envelope.

Her eyes met with his as he threw the envelope down on her desk, and the disappointment she saw was a clear as the ice forming on the windows.

"Booth, I just went away last month, there is so much to do here."

He walked towards her and stopped a few inches from her stiffening body; she froze with anticipation as to what he was going to do next.

"Friends do things, nice things for their friends because they want to. Friends say thank you and accept with gratitude, the kind gestures made. I guess we aren't really friends." The intense heat from his mouth on her ear burned to the core of her body but the words tugged on her heart.

"We are friends, Booth, we are. I just …"

"You just what?" His body leaned closer to her, still maintaining a space, although it minute, between them.

He saw her weaken but held back on the victory dance. His body stayed assertively poised as he watched her slender hand reach towards the envelope. He waited until she made contact, then reached out and put his hand over hers, stopping any further movement.

Their eyes traveled the length of their arms upwards, and upon meeting, he knew her answer.

"Thank you for this kind and generous gift Booth. I would be pleased to accompany you to Antigua."

He knew he couldn't do a literal dance to show his enthusiasm so he drew one up in his mind and shook his hips ever so slightly. This movement did not go un-noticed by Tempe, as she admired his moving torso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! This place is incredible," Tempe announced as they made their way through the door of their room.

"I hope you don't mind, I only got one room, but as you can see there is lots of space," Seeley said as he put their suitcases on the floor.

"Mind? Booth, this is paradise. Look at the view."

They made their way out to the balcony where the sweet scent of flowers and salt air penetrated their noses and their eyes focused on the endless turquoise sea before them.

"How about lunch and a swim?"

"Sounds good, but I want to stay out here for a few more minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch and a swim in the pool, Seeley decided he was going to check out the rest of the resort while Tempe found a spot on the beach outside their room to catch some rays and read a book.

Tempe adjusted herself comfortably on a lounger so that she could admire her surroundings as she read, then looked down at her chest. _Damn it! My chest is always white while the rest of me, is tanned. _She took a quick glance around and then removed her bikini top, setting it between her legs. _Twenty minutes, then I'll cover up. I will do this each day until we leave. _

"Excuse me Dr. Brennan, would you like a drink?" Juan a hotel staff member asked a few minutes after Tempe had settled herself.

"Yes. A pink lady, thank you. How did you know my name?"

"Read all your books," he replied as he disappeared to get her drink.

The book started to entrance her; the main character was a corrupt American judge spying for the Iranians who also happened to be the lover of the President's daughter.

"One pink lady. Will that be all?" Juan asked.

"Yes, thank you," Tempe replied as she scooped up her drink from the side table, took a sip, put it back down and flipped the page, in what seemed like one motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeley wandered around the resort checking out various activities that he and Tempe might do later. Peddle boats and Jet Skiing were at the top of his list. He wandered over to the bar, ordered a beer, looked out onto the gentle waves lapping against the shore, and wondered how Tempe was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh my gosh! How could he do that to her - She loved him. Poor girl _Tempe thought as she neared the end of the sixth chapter of the book. _Need a drink, hot out here. _

"Excuse me?" she gestured to Juan who was nearby stacking loungers.

"Yes, Dr. Brenn .." His mouth fell open and his eyes diverted to her chest. A light golden brown surrounded a literal mountain of what looked like hot lava from a volcano.

Sensing his stare was not one of lust but of sheer shock, Tempe looked down at her breasts. She was now partially in the shade which illuminated her breasts.

"Yikes!" She yelled as she grabbed her top and put it on. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" she screamed as she yanked it off. She grabbed her towel and gently pulled it over her shoulders.

The young man still beside her; winced as she groaned every time, her towel brushed her nipples.

Having seen this, unfortunately many times before, Juan piped up.

"There's a shop beside the front desk. Ask for Bernice. Tell her Juan sent you. She will know what to give you. Next to a sunburned penis, breasts are the most sensitive part you don't want to get burned." With _that_ wealth of information, Juan made he way back to stacking loungers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah there you are, I was looking.." Seeley stopped dead in his tracks, as he became the second person to drop his mouth open and fixate his eyes on Tempe's breasts that day. "What the hell happened?"

"I got distracted by a book I was reading and intended to cover up after twenty minutes," Tempe grumbled as she pointed to her breasts.

"That must hurt."

"According to Juan, only the penis is more painful when sunburned," offered Tempe.

Seeley's eyes widened. "Juan told you that. Who is Juan and why were you two discussing a sunburned penis?"

"He brought me a drink and then came back later and because I was in the shade he noticed that this happened."

She really didn't want to reiterate her day's events as she was too busy trying to keep her hips raised so the ceiling fan could help cool her flaming chest through the clear ointment.

"Why would a penis hurt more?" he asked, truly curious.

"Only thing I could think of was that chances are it would be in regular state when exposed but later on would enlarge and burnt skin expanding is …"

"OK, that's enough!" Seeley's face contorted in pain as he pulled his inner thighs together. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, not really. Bernice said it would take at least 48 hours of continuous use of this stuff to even feel some relief. I'm sorry Seeley, you did all this for me and now I am topless for the next two days, worshipping this ceiling fan.

_Bernice? Who is Bernice? Never mind, my Bones is in pain and I must help her. _His heart had twitched as he realized that was the first time she had used his first name, other than when introducing him. He couldn't help but smile and would reassure her that he didn't care what they did or where they did it as long as they were doing it together.

"Temperance, don't worry about it. This is only our first day. We have six other days and as long as we are together, I don't care what we are doing."

"Thank you for being such a good friend Seeley."

"Your welcome and it is my pleasure." He flashed her his killer smile and then noticed she was reaching to get more lotion. His hand reached out brushing hers as he took the lotion from her. "Let me do that."

Her eyes panicked and she sat up, putting herself in a less vulnerable position. Then she looked at his eyes. There was no lust or sexual desire. She was confused – until she felt his cool hands and lotion on her breasts.

"That feels good, thank you. I think I was pressing too hard when applying it."

They both laughed and when Seeley was finished applying the lotion he leaned down and gently blew a cool breeze over her flamed breasts. "Better?" he asked and then blew another gentle breeze, this time taking his time.

"Much better, thank you."

Seeley knew this was the moment he had been waiting two and a half years for and would have to seize it before it disappeared; burnt breasts and all. He took her hand in his, caressed it with his thumb then placed soft kisses on it before reaching behind her neck with his other hand and carefully bridging the gap between their mouths. It was the softest of kisses, a momentary swirl of tongues - a taste of desire.

"This is not the time Seeley. I want to but this just isn't the time." She dropped her head and felt tears fill her eyes. She felt so stupid and embarrassed.

"Don't cry Tempe. I just knew this was the right moment to show you; tell you, that I want to be more than your partner and friend. I will wait. I'm really sorry this happened to you."

"Thanks. If I wasn't in so much pain .."

"Shhh, it's OK." He took her into a gentle hug keeping his body from touching her chest.

"Please don't say anything to anyone about this," Tempe pleaded.

"Me kissing you or your burnt breasts?"

"Both," she whispered.

Trying to make the situation a little lighter, he responded with a coy voice, "Well, Tempe, I don't know. I am pretty excited about having kissed you and want to the world to know how crazy I am about you."

"Well then I will just have to seal up your excitement." She pressed her mouth to his, outlined his lips with her tongue and then probed for entrance. Delirious with excitement, his tongue met hers tasting everything he missed from their earlier kiss.

Still feeling a bit mischievous and confident that he would get another searing kiss, he parted their mouths and huskily spoke, " Lips are sealed about us, but there is still the matter of world renowned Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan getting distracted by a trashy novel and ending up with sunburned breasts. I'm sure her fans would be thrilled to hear that."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"The kisses yes, but not the fact you have burnt breasts." The sincerity in his voice and eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

Knowing what she had to do she pulled him in for another kiss, this time deepening it until they could go no further. If her breasts hadn't been charbroiled, she is certain she would have pinned him on the bed.

"There. Are my breasts going to be kept a secret?"

He nodded his yes, licked his lips and barely managed a "Yes."

The End.


End file.
